The Methodist Medical Center of Illinois is a comprehensive service hospital whose aims and accomplishments are consistent with the CCOP program. Through physician leadership in its Medical and Radiation Oncology Centers, advances in oncological medical science have been brought to the community level. As a result, patients can receive sophisticated medical care right where they live. This transfer and delivery of the most current cancer treatment methodologies through community oncologists and other participating physicians are important ongoing activities. Treatment protocol participation on the part of involved oncologists facilitates this effort as well as providing valuable input to the clinical research trials. The Medical Center's own cancer control and other related programs and services support the multidisciplinary professional team of medical oncologists, radiation oncologists, pathologists, and surgeons, primary care physicians and oncology nurses and technologists. The Methodist Medical Center CCOP application objectives are as follows: (1) Bring the advantages of clinical research and most current cancer treatment methodologies to cancer patients in Central Illinois(2) Reduce cancer mortality in this region by a widespread community application of these methodologies. (3) Participate in nationally approved clinical research protocols including the entry of up to 300 patients per annum into the protocols provided by established research bases. (4) Provide educational and consultative services for community physicians to facilitate the transfer of medical advances to patterns of practice. (5) Serve as a resource for implementing other cancer control and prevention research initiatives of the National Cancer Institute. These objectives would be accomplished through already existing physician leadership and Medical Center support and relationships with the Mayo Clinic as a primary research base using the medium of the North Central Cancer Treatment Group along with a secondary research base relationship with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group and the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (current participation with these research groups demonstrates the established high quality clinical research and treatment potential in a community setting of the Methodist Medical Cancer CCOP organization). CCOP funding and involvement will insure that this research and cancer control excellence can be maintained and expanded.